diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Tsukinami
|english = Houston Hayes }} Shin Tsukinami (月浪 シン Tsukinami Shin) is the younger brother of the founders. He is the second son of Krone and Giesbach, the former First Blood king. Appearance Shin has ruffled rusty strawberry blond hair with a part on the left side. He has a sharp gold eye with a slit down the middle like his brother's. He wears a black eye patch covering the left side of his teal glasses along with his left eye. The eye patch has two thin white lines crisscrossed over it. He has three blue studs in his right ear, and the one in the middle is smaller than the other two. His uniform consists of a black shirt with a white long sleeved shirt over it that has a white ribbon on top of another black one below the collar and black armbands on the upper arms. He wears a black vest with crests on the right lapel and ruffles on the bottom. He also wears black gloves in contrast to Carla's white ones. He wears these with dark plaid pants and black boots. He wears a gold chain pendant with a red coffin on it around his neck and draped over his chest. There is a chain around his waist which goes around his tail as well. His fluffy tail is about the same color as his hair. Personality Because he possesses a high pride as a founder, he looks down upon the other bloodlines. He hates any race who is under the Ancestor bloodline, but hates the Vampires and Vibora the most. "Beautiful blood" is his preference and often utters narcissistic remarks. Normally his speech is polite, but when he loses his temper his words turn violent and often contain hurtful or insensitive remarks. Shin is a very sadistic character. He takes pleasure in the others misery and pain. He looks down upon everyone aside from his brother. Shin enjoys pranking, torturing or humiliating the heroine. He also likes to make her feel embarrassed. Shin usually follows the orders of his older brother Carla who he fears and respects, however, he is often too hotheaded and rushes into action while his brother prefers to think before acting. Shin often underestimates his opponents, looking down on them, which sometimes gets him into serious troubles (in Kanato's DARK FATE route, this gets Shin killed by Kanato, no matter the huge level difference in their powers.) Shin is very prideful and narcissistic and he believes he is stronger than he actually is. He respects his older brother as the current king but doesn't plan to always live in his shadow and waits for the moment to become the alpha instead. He admires Carla but also holds a deep grudge against him which he hides to the very last moment until he is more confident that he has a chance to win. Obtaining Yui for him not only means he to be the one to inherit the First Blood kingdom and hold the future of his race, but also to win and prove himself in front his brother. However knowing his brother's powers, he does it secretly and carefully. Shin can easily snap and act completely out of control not calculating the consequences. History Alongside his older brother Carla, Shin is one of the last two remaining members of the founders' bloodline. Shin grows up more or less in his big brother's shadow who he also loves and admires as a person who is always the first in everything, stronger, faster, smarter, and loved and admired by their people. However Shin, who is their father's favorite sometimes feels sorry for his brother when he sees him get mistreated by their father. Shin gets easily praised by his father but he seeks his brother's acknowledgment. Usually Carla, lost in his own thoughts and worries, trying to balance the kingdom and prevent his father to do more harm to their race than good, doesn't pay enough attention to his younger brother, which makes Shin think he isn't worthy enough for his brother's acknowledgment. Feeling desperate to prove himself, Shin trains recklessly and endlessly fights in duels with the guards however, he decides that only training isn't enough and in order to become stronger he has to fight for real. Shin runs from the castle of the First Bloods and goes in the Vibora lands where he starts attacking the Vibora bloodline and killing them. This doesn't remain unpunished. The Vibora king seeks audience with Giesbach, but Carla upon learning what have happened, insists to speak with the snake king first as he wants to do his best to prevent another diplomatic crisis as they are on the verge of a war with the Vampire bloodline because of their mad king of a father Giesbach. Carla bows his head, stepping on his high pride as a First Blood and bowing in front a sub-race as the Vibora king, and begs him for forgiveness instead his brother. Shin seeing this, prefers to die instead of enduring this humiliation and seeing his idol, his brother bow like this. However, the Vibora king is still not happy and wishes for a sacrifice. Carla in order to save his brother, forces Shin on his knees and pokes out his left eye with his sword. Shin is unable to remain sane after this humiliation and never forgives his brother for this, preferring to have been killed instead of bowing and sacrificing for a lower race. The other thing for which Shin never forgives Carla is for killing their father Giesbach and on top of it using a dirty trick to weaken him by poisoning him with the infected with the Endzeit knife. Relationships Carla Tsukinami Carla is Shin's older brother. Shin looks up to him quite a lot. As Carla's servant Shin obeys his orders usually doing his dirty work. Shin also knows how strong his brother is, therefore his brother is the only person Shin respects. However, Shin waits for his opportunity to dethrone him and both get his revenge for the grudges he has always held against his brother, unable to understand his reasoning for his actions in the past. And at the same time wishes to defeat him and prove himself in front of his own "idol" like that, to gain his acknowledgment. Shin calls Carla "Nii-san" which means big brother. 'Giesbach' Shin had a far better relationship with his father than Carla does. Giesbach favored him to the point to where he would do anything for him, while he would frown upon Carla and say he hopes he dies in the war he started with Karlheinz. When Shin asks him to let him fight too, Giesbach refuses because he wants his war only to fall on Carla's shoulders. Shin can't understand why his father is so cruel towards his brother. However, he loves his father because Giesbach shows only his good side to him. Krone Shin doesn't have a strong bond with his mother. As an opposite with his father, he isn't close at all with Krone who seems to favor Carla. Shin realizes she is behind the coup and dislikes her even more,calling her "that woman". 'Menae' It is suggested that Menae was like a parent equally for Carla and Shin. However, their memories for her were sealed by Karlheinz and later when they found out about her, they saw her as a traitor, but still began to look for her in order to mate with her and save their dying race. Before knowing she is already dead, Shin states he would like to kill her mercilessly for betraying them. Shin finds her "jade brooch" that he gives to the heroine, which is filled with her residual magic, and shows memories (like dreams) of Menae to the heroine and sometimes to Carla too. Richter Disguised as the "First Blood supporter" Mertz, Richter tries to play the role of a lackey for the ancestor duo in order to use them for his own agenda. But while Richter shows fear and respect to Carla, he directly refuses that to Shin, especially when he finds out for his plan to dethrone his older brother. He mocks Shin, telling him he has no chance against his brother. Abilities As a founder, he has the ability to transform into a wolf, snake, bat and an eagle. However, he prefers using his wolf form. He has high strength, speed, and regenerative abilities. Summoning and controlling familiars. He is able to wield a sword as well as using magic but not as strong as Carla's. He possesses all the basic racial skills of the 4 sub races (has all the vampire, werewolf, snake, eagle demons skills). However, in terms of power and skills, he is not as powerful as his brother Carla. Other Shin's biggest weakness is underestimating his opponent and acting without thinking, which lets him off guard and vulnerable to mortal attacks. A first blood like him can die only by decapitation (or Endzeit but it is shown that he does not have the disease). Trivia *He loves nuts. *He loves long baths after running around in his wolf form. *He uses Yui as a nut cracker, breaking the shells of the walnuts with her teeth, but then mocks her and says he wouldn't eat anything that has been in her mouth. *He enjoys humiliating Yui by making her lick his boots. *He knows how to basketball, which was revealed in LUNATIC PARADE. *As mentioned above, he gets killed by Kanato in Kanato's DARK FATE route for letting his guard down and believing his tears. *In the Brute Ending of Ruki in DARK FATE, Shin and Yui possibly had a son, called Adam, because Adam is a First Blood. *Shin Tsukinami's birthday is on April 27, stated by the official DL website. *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Orange Family. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:First Blood Category:Vampires Category:Tsukinami Family